


My Universe

by nyoomm



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Cat Ears, F/M, Fanfiction, Fear, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Female Character, Sad Ending, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoomm/pseuds/nyoomm
Summary: (this is my au, a lot of the character relationships are different but the main plot is still the same.)17 students are trapped in the ultimate academy for gifted juveniles, forced into a game of life or death. The reader's paranoia grows as the days go by, unknowing of who will perish first, but they meet an unlikely ally. They confide in the Ultimate Astronaut, Kaito Momota, who has the same goal as them: to protect as many people as he can. However, is their relationship more than just a shared objective and an alliance...?
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. Awakening

Just a heads up:

(Y/N)-your name

(E/C)-your eye color

(U/T)-your ultimate talent

(H/C)-your hair color

enjoy! :)

(Reader's POV)

You slowly regain consciousness as you open your eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. A sudden sense of dread seeps through you when you notice the intense pounding in your skull. Lifting your aching head off of what looks like a rusty metal desk, you begin to scan the room you've found yourself in. You seem to be in an abandoned classroom with thick vines growing across every wall. A blackboard is hung in a crooked fashion on the wall in front of you, with what looks like a TV setup atop it. After taking a closer look, you realize that it's actually a security camera with a monitor attached.

"Is someone watching me? What is this place?" You think to yourself as you stumble trying to arise from the desk you were passed out in just a few moments earlier. You figure that it's no use to just sit around in one place, for you aren't restrained in any way. Taking a few unsteady steps, you immediately plop into a nearby desk, knowing it's probably not best to be walking in your current state. Your current state...

"What on earth happened to me?" You ask aloud, trying to regain your memory from before this situation occurred. You start to remember walking to school on a normal day and being thrown into a large van with no one around to hear your terrified shouts. You spring out of the chair that you were sat in, and stride to the door of the classroom, ignoring your aching joints that seem to be crying for rest.

"I need to figure out what's going on as soon as possible. After all, I think I've been kidnapped!" You exclaim as you twist the doorknob and run out of the room. As soon as you exit, you're greeted by a long hallway with more classroom doors on the other side of the wall. Just before you were about to investigate the hallway, you hear what sounds like a loud banging coming from one of the classrooms. Slowly approaching the door, you start questioning your actions. "What if the person, or thing, on the other side of this door is dangerous? What if they're responsible for my capture?" You mutter to yourself, deciding to set your thoughts aside and take the risk of investigating the strange noise.

You gently open the door as you call out, "Hello? Is someone there?" The room in front of you appears to be an exact copy of the one you woke up in, except there's a large locker in the back corner. You hear the banging again, but this time it's accompanied by a man's voice.

"Who is that? Did you lock me in here?!" The voice sounds angry, like a criminal being taken into custody. You slowly approach the locker, careful not to let your guard down at any time.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. And no, I didn't lock you in there." You say, trying to be reassuring to the man. On the desk in front of the locker, there's a rusty key, which you assume is the key to the locker. Just to ensure your absolute safety you say, "I have the key to the locker you're trapped in right here. As long as you promise not to cause me harm, I'll let you out."

"I won't hurt you. Just get me out of here! It's getting hard to breathe and it smells like old shoes!" He calls out to you, clearly in distress. You insert the key into the lock and turn it as it makes a sharp clicking noise. You have to use a bit of strength to get the door open for it's a bit jammed, probably due to the poor condition of the metal. Once the jam is fixed the locker door swings open, throwing you to the floor with much force. "Shit! I'm so sorry! Here, let me help you up." You look up to see the man in the locker standing above you, hand outstretched.

He has vibrant violet eyes that match his hair in a way that suits him really well. His outfit consists of a navy jacket with a bright red t-shirt underneath, and pants that match his jacket. He has a small patch of hair on his chin, not really enough to call a beard though. "Thanks, but I can get up on my own." You say, using the support of a nearby desk to get back on your feet. The man starts to take in his surroundings just as you did when you first woke up.

"What is this place? Are we in some kind of abandoned school?" He says, struggling to grasp the situation.

"I don't know. The last thing I remembered before waking up here is a group of men throwing me into a car on my way to school, and I guess I blacked out. I have no clue where we are, but I'm pretty sure we were brought here by force." You relay to him, not being very reassuring.

"Come to think of it, I remember something like that happening to me too. What do you say we search this place for some kind of clue together?" He says with a wide grin, "By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"My name is (y/n). What's yours?"

"I'm Kaito Momota. Glad to know I have a friend here already." You wouldn't go that far as to call you two friends, but Kaito definitely seems like someone that you want to have on your side.

"Alright then, let's get going." You say as you walk toward the classroom door, Kaito following close behind you.


	2. The Gathering

Disclaimer: Some lines and scenes in this may not match up to the ones in the prologue of v3.

(Kaito's POV)

Honestly, I have no clue what's going on right now. First I wake up jammed inside a locker and next I find myself accompanying a strange girl who seems to be in the same situation as me. (y/n) seems to be someone I can trust, but I need to be cautious just in case.

"Alright then, let's get going." (y/n) says, ushering me out of the door. I follow her out into the hallway and stop for a moment to take in my surroundings.

"Is this...grass?" I wonder aloud, puzzled at the odd setting I've found myself in. The walls are covered in varying sizes of vines, and there are even some trees sprouting out from the walls. (y/n) replies,

"I believe so. This is so surreal, It certainly doesn't look like any other school." We carefully traipse down the hallway as to avoid any possible traps laid on the floors. "Where should we go first?" asks (y/n) as we come to a split hallway. Then, all of a sudden, we hear what sounds like the voice of a young girl come on the speakers attached to the monitor.

"Ahem. Do you think they can hear me?" Another voice responds, this one belonging to a man.

"Of course they can fuckin' hear ya. What are ya, slow? Anyways, please report to the gym as soon as possible. It's time for the god damned entrance ceremony!" Entrance ceremony? What in the world do they mean by that? (y/n) looks troubled as she asks,

"Where's the gym? And why do we have to go to an entrance ceremony?"

"I don't know. We should probably find it fast though. That guy didn't sound like he was messin' around." I state, turning onto the left hallway and walking at a faster pace than before, still trying to avoid stepping on fallen branches. I hear (y/n) behind me, her footsteps much quieter than mine. We come to a halt in front of a large double door with a sign on the side that reads, "Gymnasium". "Are you ready?" I ask in a tough tone that hides my nerves.

"Ready when you are." (y/n) replies. I reach for the handles and pull with all of my might, but the door opens easier than I expected. What I'm seeing before me is...appalling. There are 13 people standing in the gym already, and they all look to be high school students just like (y/n) and me.

"Ah, so that makes 15 of us." A boy with green hair and sunken eyes states.

"Sure does. Are you two the ones who made that strange announcement?" I try to place where this voice came from, but it takes me a bit to see the short boy to my right. "He's gotta be less than four feet tall, I swear." I think to myself, most likely visibly confused.

"No, we didn't make the announcement. Who are you guys?" Before anyone can answer (y/n)'s question, two more people, a girl, and a boy walk through the entrance to the gym. The boy has this dark blue/green hair, with a hat shielding part of his face. The girl has blonde hair and a bright expression. I don't know how she manages to look not even slightly concerned at a time like this.

"Ah, more people!" Another girl says, walking closer to the front of the group. She opens her mouth to speak again, but I start to hear loud booming noises and impulsively grab (y/n)'s hand. She squeezes my hand, clearly scared, but doesn't say anything. I shut my eyes tightly, and when I open them again, I see five ginormous robots surrounding us 17 students.

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine ursine!" The robots boom, loud enough to knock everyone off their feet.

"Wait, why do they look like that?" One asks, and I recognize the voice to be that of the female on the loudspeaker when the announcement played.

"You're right Monophanie, they look so dang plain!" Another replies, clearly in distress. 

"Who is 'Monofunny', and why are we here!?" I scream up at the robots mockingly. In unison, they say,

"We are the Exisals!" Exisals, huh? what an odd name.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't just fuckin' yell up at us like that! Well, I guess I can forgive it, you all clearly don't have as sharp memories as you should." The blue Exisal calls down to us. Memories? Should we know why we're here? I'm so confused, none of this makes any sense.

"Alright. I'm gettin' bored. Let's give them super ultimate-y outfits!" The one named Monophanie says proudly. Ultimate? What does she even mean? I hear the click of a button, and now all I can see is a flash of bright white light.

This sensation, it's so odd. I feel like I'm in pain, but just mild enough to be comforting in a way. My body starts to go numb and tingly...until the flash suddenly dissipates. I look around me to see the same students I'd seen before, except now they were in outfits that looked like they were for movie characters. I look down at myself and notice my whole 'look' has changed. My shirt is now a white t-shirt with a red insignia on it, and I have a purple/red jacket with a galaxy pattern on the inside. My pants are the same magenta color as my jacket, and I have slippers on to match. What is this? I look over at (y/n) to see her outfit, and she looks...amazing. Her (h/c) hair is thick and shiny and cut off at her shoulders. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a gray sweater vest over it, which is tucked into a short black skirt. Her black boots reach just below her knees, and she has white thigh-high stockings on underneath them. Then I hear another Exisal speak again.

"I guess we should give them their memories back too."

"Probably. Okay! Kids, I promise this will only hurt for a minute." Kids? And what does it mean hurt?! I didn't agree to this! Once again, I reach out for (y/n)'s hand, but the light flashes in front of my eyes before I get the chance to meet her eyes. This time the sensation I felt before isn't calming at all, and it hurts 10 times more. The pain rushes up to my head and it feels like my brain is being pulled apart. I go numb once more, and then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all are enjoying :) 
> 
> please don't repost this!!


	3. The Ultimates

Disclaimer: Some lines and scenes in this may not match up to the ones in the prologue of v3.

(Kaito's POV)

Honestly, I have no clue what's going on right now. First I wake up jammed inside a locker and next I find myself accompanying a strange girl who seems to be in the same situation as me. (y/n) seems to be someone I can trust, but I need to be cautious just in case.

"Alright then, let's get going." (y/n) says, ushering me out of the door. I follow her out into the hallway and stop for a moment to take in my surroundings.

"Is this...grass?" I wonder aloud, puzzled at the odd setting I've found myself in. The walls are covered in varying sizes of vines, and there are even some trees sprouting out from the walls. (y/n) replies,

"I believe so. This is so surreal, It certainly doesn't look like any other school." We carefully traipse down the hallway as to avoid any possible traps laid on the floors. "Where should we go first?" asks (y/n) as we come to a split hallway. Then, all of a sudden, we hear what sounds like the voice of a young girl come on the speakers attached to the monitor.

"Ahem. Do you think they can hear me?" Another voice responds, this one belonging to a man.

"Of course they can fuckin' hear ya. What are ya, slow? Anyways, please report to the gym as soon as possible. It's time for the god damned entrance ceremony!" Entrance ceremony? What in the world do they mean by that? (y/n) looks troubled as she asks,

"Where's the gym? And why do we have to go to an entrance ceremony?"

"I don't know. We should probably find it fast though. That guy didn't sound like he was messin' around." I state, turning onto the left hallway and walking at a faster pace than before, still trying to avoid stepping on fallen branches. I hear (y/n) behind me, her footsteps much quieter than mine. We come to a halt in front of a large double door with a sign on the side that reads, "Gymnasium". "Are you ready?" I ask in a tough tone that hides my nerves.

"Ready when you are." (y/n) replies. I reach for the handles and pull with all of my might, but the door opens easier than I expected. What I'm seeing before me is...appalling. There are 13 people standing in the gym already, and they all look to be high school students just like (y/n) and me.

"Ah, so that makes 15 of us." A boy with green hair and sunken eyes states.

"Sure does. Are you two the ones who made that strange announcement?" I try to place where this voice came from, but it takes me a bit to see the short boy to my right. "He's gotta be less than four feet tall, I swear." I think to myself, most likely visibly confused.

"No, we didn't make the announcement. Who are you guys?" Before anyone can answer (y/n)'s question, two more people, a girl, and a boy walk through the entrance to the gym. The boy has this dark blue/green hair, with a hat shielding part of his face. The girl has blonde hair and a bright expression. I don't know how she manages to look not even slightly concerned at a time like this.

"Ah, more people!" Another girl says, walking closer to the front of the group. She opens her mouth to speak again, but I start to hear loud booming noises and impulsively grab (y/n)'s hand. She squeezes my hand, clearly scared, but doesn't say anything. I shut my eyes tightly, and when I open them again, I see five ginormous robots surrounding us 17 students.

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine ursine!" The robots boom, loud enough to knock everyone off their feet.

"Wait, why do they look like that?" One asks, and I recognize the voice to be that of the female on the loudspeaker when the announcement played.

"You're right Monophanie, they look so dang plain!" Another replies, clearly in distress. 

"Who is 'Monofunny', and why are we here!?" I scream up at the robots mockingly. In unison, they say,

"We are the Exisals!" Exisals, huh? what an odd name.

"Hey, hey, hey. You can't just fuckin' yell up at us like that! Well, I guess I can forgive it, you all clearly don't have as sharp memories as you should." The blue Exisal calls down to us. Memories? Should we know why we're here? I'm so confused, none of this makes any sense.

"Alright. I'm gettin' bored. Let's give them super ultimate-y outfits!" The one named Monophanie says proudly. Ultimate? What does she even mean? I hear the click of a button, and now all I can see is a flash of bright white light.

This sensation, it's so odd. I feel like I'm in pain, but just mild enough to be comforting in a way. My body starts to go numb and tingly...until the flash suddenly dissipates. I look around me to see the same students I'd seen before, except now they were in outfits that looked like they were for movie characters. I look down at myself and notice my whole 'look' has changed. My shirt is now a white t-shirt with a red insignia on it, and I have a purple/red jacket with a galaxy pattern on the inside. My pants are the same magenta color as my jacket, and I have slippers on to match. What is this? I look over at (y/n) to see her outfit, and she looks...amazing. Her (h/c) hair is thick and shiny and cut off at her shoulders. She's wearing a white t-shirt with a gray sweater vest over it, which is tucked into a short black skirt. Her black boots reach just below her knees, and she has white thigh-high stockings on underneath them. Then I hear another Exisal speak again.

"I guess we should give them their memories back too."

"Probably. Okay! Kids, I promise this will only hurt for a minute." Kids? And what does it mean hurt?! I didn't agree to this! Once again, I reach out for (y/n)'s hand, but the light flashes in front of my eyes before I get the chance to meet her eyes. This time the sensation I felt before isn't calming at all, and it hurts 10 times more. The pain rushes up to my head and it feels like my brain is being pulled apart. I go numb once more, and then everything goes black.


	4. Let the Game Begin!

(Kaito's POV)

"My name is Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars!" I feel strangely drawn to the girl standing in front of me. It's almost like a feeling of Deja Vu in a way. I snap back to reality noticing that I'm still aggressively shaking her hand, and an uncomfortable look shoots across her face. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I zone out pretty easily." I try to explain myself to the girl, unable to tell her that I was practically mesmerized by her presence.

"Uhm, no it's totally fine. Happens to me sometimes too." She says reassuringly. "My name is (y/n) and I'm the ultimate (u/t)." To my left, a voice speaks,

"I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist." Geez, I feel like a total idiot. I didn't even see the other girl there! Even though I call myself an idiot all of the time, I hate when other people insult me with that for some reason. "So Kaito, have you met any of the other students yet?" Kaede inquires. 

"Yeah, I've been introduced to around 14 people. Including you two, that makes 17! How did you guys get interested in your talents? It's kind of a funny story for me, I illegally took a test!" (y/n) looks shocked as I proclaim this.

She demands, "ILLEGALLY?! Didn't you get caught?"

"Of course I got caught! However, I got the highest score out of anyone, even in colleges! So, I started astronaut training." I tell the two girls with a thumbs-up. They share with me the stories of their Ultimate talents, and I'm honestly intrigued. In fact, (y/n)'s talent used to be a hobby of mine.

We say our goodbyes and part ways, and I still can't shake the feeling that I've at least seen (y/n) before. Her presence brought about this aura that was so confusing but calming at the same time. I head toward the dormitory with my head held high. After all, I have to be optimistic in this strange situation! After entering the double doors, I notice Kirumi and Shuichi having a conversation. They mustn't have met yet. I decide not to intrude and head up the staircase to my room. When I open the door, I notice a modernized room with shades of dark purple and white. Compared to the rest of this "academy", the dormitory is oddly contemporary. It's still halfway through the day, but I'm tuckered out. Before I get the chance to get in the shower, I hear a knock on the door. "Just a minute!" I shout to the person on the other side of the door. I decide to keep the chain on, just in case. Looking down, I see that it's Ryoma Hoshi, the shortest and most likely the oldest one here. Just looking at him, you can tell he's had a rough past. 

"Hey Kaito. Sorry to bother you, but those odd bears told me to gather everyone at the gym. I don't know how long we're going to be here, but it looks like we have a ways to go." With that, he turns around and makes his way down the stairs, leaving me behind. I change back into my clothes and head over to the gym from the dorms. As soon as I get there, Kaede and Shuichi greet me with smiles.

"Ah! It looks like everyone's here. Let's geeeet started!" A voice I've never heard calls out. It sounds almost like a robotic Mickey Mouse. _Am I imagining this?_ _With all of the crazy shit that's happened today, I doubt that I am._ I think to myself. Suddenly, from the podium on the stage, Another bear pops up. However, this one is different from the others. It's half black and half white with this gruesome red eye and a sharp-toothed grin. "Hello everyone, I am your principal. MONOKUMA!!" The bear yells. He gives off this aura, one of pure despair. "Sorry to keep you all waiting for so long, oh I'm so embarrassed! Anyway, I called you all here today for your orientation!" Orientation? What in the world is he talking about? The worst part about this situation is that I can't remember anything that happened before I got to this school. I exchange a look with (y/n) who seems to be just as puzzled and disturbed as me.

"What do you mean 'orientation' you fuckin' asshole?" Miu Iruma, a quite profane girl screams at the bear.

"I know we are in a strange spot right now, but that is no excuse to use that language!" K1-B0, or Kiibo, calls over to Miu.

Monokuma says, clearly under duress, "Geez, when they said I was getting new students, I didn't know they'd be acting like delinquents! Now let's get on to the main event, the part when I tell you why you're here! This is...a totally ultimate KILLING GAME!"

I've had enough. I holler menacingly at the bear, "That's it. There is NO way we're going to start killing each other! It doesn't make sense!"

"Oh Kaito, It doesn't have to make sense!" Monokuma says to me, and all I can do is stand there in shock. "Now, lake a look in your pockets. You'll notice there's a tablet with a monokuma design on the back. This is your Monopad. You better not lose it, for it has all kinds of information on it that you absolutely need!" Monokuma goes into detail about the uses of the Monopads, but I can't listen, I can't believe this is real. Why? Why do we have to kill each other? Monokuma snaps me out of my daze. "Alright. I will now announce the first motive!"...Motive? No. There's just no way..."In a room in this school, more monokumas are being mass-produced! In two days, if nobody has been murdered by the end of the time limit, I will send out those monokumas to kill every last one of you!" I hear a thud. I look over to my left, and (y/n) has sat down on the ground, no, collapsed into a ball position. I walk over to her, but Kaede stops me.

"Kaito, it's okay. I got her." She says reassuringly.

Monokuma disappears again, and we all head back to the dormitory. At this point, It's already around 10:00 PM, so I immediately collapse onto my bed once I get back to my room. After the events of today and what Monokuma told us, I wish I could just sleep eternally.


	5. Investigation and Escape

(Reader's POV)

Two days. Only two days until one of us, or possibly all of us perish in this school. Of course, it was impossible for you to get any sleep last night considering your potential fate here. Sitting alone in your dark, "personalized" room, you decide to come up with a plan to get out of here. _An investigation is key here. If I don't know my surroundings well enough, I'll never be able to escape,_ you think to yourself as you stand up and head to the bathroom. With a flash, you turn on the lights and look in the mirror. Your first thought is, _Oh my god, I look like hell._ You wash your face with freezing cold water in an attempt to wake yourself up, but it's no use. Walking back into the main part of your room, you notice a small slip of paper slid under your door. The note says:

_Meet everyone in the dining hall at 8:30 for breakfast. We have some important things to discuss. I hope you slept well._

_~K_

K? Considering that you met many people with K names yesterday, you trust that this is one of the students, not a bear. You check the time on your Monopad and it's only 8:15, but you decide to make your way towards the dining hall anyway.

You walk into the dining hall, and there are only a few people there. Kirumi has already started making breakfast, while Kaito and Shuichi are deep in conversation. Kokichi seems to be up to something, for you see him crawling out from under the dining room table. "Kokichi? What are you doing?"

"Oh well would you look at that, it's (y/n)!" He exclaims with a small gasp. You aren't sure why he's so surprised to see you, but you ignore it anyway. "I totally wasn't putting something under Kaito's chair. _And they totally aren't explosives."_ Youglare at him.

"Explosives? Really? It's too early for your schemes." You say with a sigh and walk over to where Kaito is sitting. "Good morning, Kaito."

"Oh, it's good to see you, (y/n). Did you get any sl-" You cut him off, noticing the red flashing light under his chair.

"Hey, do you mind getting up? Kokichi put explosives under your seat." 

"He what?!" Kaito springs up from the chair and you flip it over to see a red blinking flashlight. Kokichi starts giggling from across the room, a sly look across his face that reads, _Haha, I just tricked you and you made a fool of yourself._ Then, he runs out of the door, not even bothering to stay for the meeting.

"Don't worry about him, he always seems to have some tricks up his sleeve," Shuichi mentions.

With a sigh, Kaito turns off the flashlight and sits down. "Hey, thanks for warning me even though it wasn't actually a bomb."

"No problem." You say, still embarrassed.

"Is something going on?" Korekiyo says as he slips through the door. Behind him are Kaede, Tenko, Himiko, and Kiibo, who must've been traveling in groups.

"No, Kokichi was just causing a ruckus in here. He just left a minute ago." You reply shortly. More people start to come in, and Kirumi brings out breakfast. "Wow! This looks amazing!" She sets down on the table a tray of blueberry scones with icing and hot tea.

"Fresh out of the oven!" Kirumi states happily as she takes a seat next to Ryoma. You enjoyed your scones, made some small talk, and drank your tea. It feels nice to have breakfast like this, you don't normally eat with people in the morning.

"So...I think we should come up with a plan for how we're going to spend the next two days. We need to find out how we can get around this time limit because nobody here is going to die." Kaede states in a nervous, but strong tone. The atmosphere began to get tense at the discussion of the time limit, so you decided to break the ice.

"Kaede's right. I think we should investigate this school further and look for a possible escape route, there's gotta be a loophole somewhere." You encourage. Standing up from the table, you suggest, "Do you think we should travel in groups? And of how many? It's just another precaution we could take." Kiyo replies,

"That sounds like a splendid idea. It would absolutely be safer that way." It seems as though everyone agreed with you, for you all split up in pairs and started to disperse from the dining hall. For a second, you think Kaito is trying to get your attention, but Kaede grabs your hand and you walk out of the room. You both thought it best to search the outside first, for it'd be most likely to find a way out there.

"So, where should we search first?" Kaede asks, puzzled.

"How about we start on the right side of the wall in front of the school, and then make our way around from there?" You suggest. With a strong sense of motivation, you both search for hours on end, looking for any possible crack in the wall or sewer drain, but nothing comes up. Moving towards the back of the school, the same outcome holds true. It's just a makeshift prison surrounded by trees. "It's no use. There's no way out of this terrible place, and we're stuck here." With a defeated sigh, you plop down on the steps of the main entrance. Kaede puts a hand on your shoulder and says,

"Hey, (y/n), we have to stay optimistic. There is always a way out of tough times. Sometimes it's just tricky to find. We just have to endure this as we try and find a solution to our struggle." Motivated and positive as ever, Kaede helps you to your feet. You admire her perseverance despite this situation and you can tell she's one of the strongest people you know. "Look over there." She points to our right, and there's a large shed with a rusty metal door. You both walk up to it, and upon further inspection, it seems to just be a storage unit. Turning the handle, Kaede says, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am," You reply and take a step through the entrance. Once again, the interior is covered with vines, and it looks larger on the inside than on the outside. Upon walking in, you see that some people have already gathered here. Gonta and Shuichi are talking in one corner, and Korekiyo, Kokichi, and Kirumi are gathered in another.

"Oh, hey guys," Shuichi says quietly.

"Look at the ground here! Gonta found round drain!" You look at where Gonta is pointing and notice a manhole with a golden drain cover sealing it shut. _Could this be...an escape?_ You try to pry open the cover, but find yourself unsuccessful. It's either sealed shut or the only problem is your lack of arm strength. Gonta walks over to you and says, "Gonta can help!" With his pointer finger and thumb, he lifts it up with ease. Looking into the hole, there's a ladder that stretches down at least 20 meters. Kaede and Kirumi decide to go gather everyone else to investigate it, and everyone else waits silently in the room for them to get back.

"Hey! Woah...looks like you found something pretty useful." Kiibo looks down at the manhole, astonished. After further discussion, everyone decides to descend down the ladder and see what's under the drain's opening. One by one, the ultimates start down the ladder, until only you and Kaito are left in the shed.

"After you, (y/n)," Kaito says with a smile. "I really hope that whatever's down there can get us out of here, even if it isn't very likely that'll happen. After all, the impossible is always possible!" You look up to meet Kaito's eyes and give him a thumbs-up as you agree,

"It sure is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After the next two chapters, this story will probably progress off the actual v3 storyline a bit, just a heads up!

**Author's Note:**

> this is my continued story from wattpad, my user on there is chunkysponge haha
> 
> please don't repost this!!


End file.
